


Free Days

by LavellanPavus (electricmindart)



Category: All Time Low, Cobra Starship
Genre: But it's only cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, For some reason I love the idea of Alex having two boyfriends, OT3, So here's this smol thing, but like polygamous Alex Gaskarth, i guess, this is is short omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/LavellanPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Gabe/Alex/Jack cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Days

Alex was so thankful for the free day. The air outside was chilled and ready for autumn. So he was staying inside the bus with his favourite people. He popped the movie in the DVD player and sat between them happily.

Jack was quick to ensnare Alex in his arms, pressing close to his side in wait of Home Alone to play. He let his lips trail in light butterfly kisses down the older boy's neck, whispering a sweet nothing every now and then.

Gabe let Jack move first before wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders and letting his free hand trace random patterns onto his thigh. He showered half of the purple-haired singer's face in light kisses to show off his love.

Alex chuckled, happy between the two. This is where he felt safe. He knew Gabe and Jack would protect him through anything and it made him feel special.

"I love you both, you guys are amazing." He murmured, turning to Jack to peck his lips before turning to Gabe for the same reason.

"And you know we love you too." Gabe said softly, smiling.

"Yeah, we really do." Jack added happily.

Alex loves free days.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but it made me feel better about life.


End file.
